


Something About You

by EliteJeonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I don't really know what to tag, M/M, Smut, i guess, if you squint it's really cute, porn?, pretty fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteJeonghan/pseuds/EliteJeonghan
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu are wanking buddies and Mingyu realises he stares at Wonwoo more than the others do and in more intimate situations...





	

Mingyu and Wonwoo had a code for when they both needed to release their... frustrations. They would text each other the words "Cheese burger" and the other automatically knew what would go down that night. See, Mingyu and Wonwoo both knew that being in a group of 13 boys left little to no time to do much like find a girlfriend and have sex with said girlfriend as most of their time was spent doing some form of practising; whether that's with vocals or dancing.  
However, Mingyu was starting to get a bit concerned when the texts started to get more frequent and as of late, receive one everyday. Not that he had a problem with this as hey, he loves to orgasm as much as the next guy does, this just wasn't like Wonwoo. Mingyu loved Wonwoo, more than what you think. Mingyu knows it's wrong to get feelings for you band mate, your straight band mate, especially when you haven't even come out yourself. But how would he come out when he doesn't even feel attracted to all guys, that Wonwoo is the first guy he's looked at and thought "yeah actually, I'd quite like you to fuck me and even marry me one day". The first day Mingyu realised he thought this, he locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out until the next night, he spent all night and day in there pulling at his hair wondering what he was. Mingyu didn't think he was gay because he liked girls... but he also liked Wonwoo. So what did that make him. After much research on his phone, on private mode, he found the term "Pan-sexual" and smiled when reading the description of it. Liking someone and feeling attracted to someone because of their personality? That's more like Mingyu and he breathed a sigh of relief. But the relief didn't last long when he remembered that Wonwoo has been needing his release more and one of these days Wonwoo will notice the shy glances Mingyu gives him when he strokes himself to the video they watch, or notice the fact that Mingyu always cums seconds after Wonwoo does his head always facing him when he comes through.  
As of late Mingyu has never even had to message Wonwoo "Cheese burger" as Wonwoo always beats him to it. Mingyu knew today was different as in the middle of their dance practice, Wonwoo comes over to him and whispers in his ear "Cheese burger" and walks away. Mingyu sucks in a sharp breath, never have they said it to each other, it felt too intimate to Mingyu. Mingyu couldn't concentrate the rest of the practice, he kept making mistakes, which he'd see Wonwoo chuckling from the corner of his eye. To say that Mingyu was concerned would be light, but he was also excited and the mixture of the two sat uneasy in his stomach and caused him to feel a little sick.

Later, when all the hyungs and kids had gone to bed, Mingyu sneaked out of his room and across the landing to Wonwoo's. The first thing he was was the laptop, already up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Mingyu then locked eyes with Wonwoo, who was sitting crossed legged on the bed smiling, he let out a gentle "Hey" and Mingyu replied with an equally as soft "Hi". Wonwoo patted the bed next to him and Mingyu worked his way over without hesitation, remembering to breathe. He settles on the bed, keeping a short distance between them. However, when Wonwoo reaches for the laptop, he shuffles even closer to Mingyu. So much so that Mingyu can feel Wonwoo's heat radiating off his body. Mingyu watches Wonwoo's face of concentration while he gets the laptop up and wonders if he looks that concentrated when he fucks someone, he also looks at how gracefully his fingers move across the keyboard and wonder what they would feel like tracing his body. He's snapped out of his thoughts when Wonwoo makes a noise of content as the laptop loads the page they've been on ever so often. Wonwoo looks at him and says, "today, we are going to look at something different, just for fun", then he looks back at the computer and draws the mouse over to the category that screams "LESBIAN". Mingyu gulps, of course he's looked at it before but it never really appealed to him, he had many nights thinking he was weird because what straight guy doesn't like lesbian porn or porn in general for that matter. The whole wanking while watching porn together was initially Wonwoo's idea and who was Mingyu to turn down Wonwoo. The two shuffled out of their clothes and Mingyu watched as Wonwoo reached in his bedside draw to grab the lube, Wonwoo already half hard, his eyes snapped back to the laptop when Wonwoo went to sit up again.  
"What one do you want to watch?"  
"Uhh, whatever you want hyung", Wonwoo turned to Mingyu and arched an eyebrow, "Hyung? You never call me hyung. But okayyyy" he said, dragging out the word, and going back to the laptop again. Moments later he had found the video they would watch that night and grabbed the lube as it started to play. Mingyu took that as his queue to start actually being normal and grabbed the lube Wonwoo dropped on the bed and put some over his length. He stroked himself lazily while the video started and continued to do that for a couple of minutes. Still barely even half hard, Mingyu took a small glance over at Wonwoo, keeping his head forward. Wonwoo's impressive length stood tall, a blissful look on Wonwoo's face, causing Mingyu's dick to harden instantly. Mingyu didn't even realise he had picked up pace until he felt his release coming too soon, he tried to slow down but Wonwoo shuffled on the bed causing their too close bodies to brush, Wonwoo's knee against Mingyu's thigh. The touch caused Mingyu to cry out as he came shooting up his stomach and over his hand, the name "Wonwoo" managed to slip out of his mouth before he could catch it. He couldn't bask in the feeling of his orgasm as he realised his error straight away. He had heard the video pause but didn't see it as he kept his eyes tightly shut, his face pressed into his palms. He felt a warm hand rub soothing circles into his back, "Mingyu-ah, are you gay?", he sat up, still not looking at Wonwoo, "because it's okay if you are"  
"No I am not gay!" Mingyu huffed,  
"Then why do you always watch me when we do this, I see you in the screen reflection, your eyes are always on me and never what we watch" Wonwoo replied, sounding too innocent for the topic being discussed. Mingyu didn't know what to say, blush high on his cheeks from being caught out, he just looked at Wonwoo. Daring himself to take a quick glace down, he noticed Wonwoo was still hard and his own dick twitched, he looked back up to find Wonwoo looking at him with curiosity. Wonwoo leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, Mingyu could feel Wonwoo's shallow breath on his lips. Wonwoo's hand came up and brushed at Mingyu's cheek, the touch causing his eyes to flutter shut. Wonwoo pushed Mingyu back so he was laying on the bed, Mingyu separated his legs so Wonwoo could fit between them. Mingyu's mind was screaming at him. Wonwoo leaned back down to trap him in a kiss, a gasp leaving Mingyu's mouth that this was finally happening, Wonwoo took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Mingyu's mouth. The continued to make out hastily until Mingyu was fully hard again and aching, Mingyu flipped them over so he was sat upon Wonwoo's hips, he rolled his hips into Wonwoo's. A loud moan broke out from Wonwoo's mouth, losing his mind at the feeling, Mingyu leaned forward and said "Fuck me hyung". Wonwoo caught his lips again in another kiss while nodding and saying yes, sat up, away from Wonwoo but still on his hips. He found the lube, "Shall I open me or do you want to?" with a cheeky look in his eyes. Before Mingyu could even blink, Wonwoo had a lubed finger against his hole and entered it slowly. This wasn't new to Mingyu, he had done this to himself plenty of times, so he begged for more. Wonwoo took his time, disregarding what Mingyu was saying, "I bet you think of me when you do this too yourself".  
For some reason this caused Mingyu to moan, not sure whether it was the tone of his voice that caused it or the fact that Wonwoo has his fingers up his ass. "Always you" he moaned out.  
After God knows how long, Wonwoo was pulling his three fingers out, then a thought struck his mind "Mingyu-ah, we don't have a condom". Mingyu, who was whining from now being empty, sighed "We are both clean hyung, you can just cum inside me" and well, who was Wonwoo to complain. Wonwoo flipped them over again and lubed himself up. With one hand by Mingyu's head, supporting his weight, the other holding the base of his penis, he pushed in. Like a chain reaction, Mingyu's legs found their way around Wonwoo's waist and his arms around his neck. When his hips were touching Mingyu's, Wonwoo placed his other hand by Mingyu's head and began to move, as slowly as he opened him. "Hyungggg" Mingyu moaned out, rolling his hips to entice Wonwoo to move faster. It worked. Wonwoo sat up slightly and grabbed Mingyu's left leg, placing it over his shoulder, deepening his thrusts. Mingyu's moans were getting louder and more frequent, the others have probably woken up by now, if not from his moans, from the noise of the bed slamming against the wall. Wonwoo placed Mingyu's leg back on his hips as he leaned in to kiss Mingyu to silence him. "I'm close" Wonwoo breathed. "Cum in me hyung, mark me as yours, 's all I want, please" Mingyu begged as Wonwoo's thrusts started to get sloppy. Wonwoo stilled in Mingyu as he came with as shout, the feeling of Wonwoo releasing inside of him triggered Mingyu to cum for a second time that night. Feeling sensitive, Wonwoo pulled out of Mingyu and picked the latter up. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Mingyu wrapped his arms and legs around Wonwoo as he took him to the bathroom to clean up.  
"Wonwoo-hyung"  
"Yes Mingyu"  
"I like you a lot"  
"I know"  
"As more than a friend"  
"I know"  
"You know?"  
"I've seen the way you look at me, I like you too and would like us to do this more"  
"Yah"  
"Why did you hit me?!?!"  
"Why didn't you say before?"  
"Why didn't you!"  
"Fair play"


End file.
